the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Darabond
Jenna Darabond (October 11, 1997 - May 20, 2014) was a former cheerleader for the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Throughout most of the series she has only been mentioned and never seen, but she made her first appearance in Episode 30 at the end of the Season Two finale, where she swears revenge on Mackenzie Zales for a previously unknown reason. It was later revealed in the premiere of season 3 (episode 31) that she had a crush on Justin Michaelson who was at the time dating Ashley Katchadourian, but was discouraged by Mackenzie because she would look like a whore. Mackenzie explained that a cheerleader stealing another cheerleader's boyfriend was a very 'whorish' thing to do. Later Jenna noticed Mackenzie making out with Justin and from that point realized these rules of conduct were not sacred and set out to take revenge on her. After deciding to take revenge on Mackenzie, she began by falsifying her identity to Deandra by representing herself as Ashley Katchadourian, which is why through the series Deandra maintains that it was Ashley who let her in. This created further confusion when Ashley returned from Pearl Harbor. Next she contacted Shay Van Buren to add further drama into the mix, which is what got them involved. As things progressed she realized she also needed to sabatoge the whole cheer squad, so she set out to "accidentally" burn down Oakpark Mall (note that it is in Atchison) and cause the rivalry between the Overland Park Cheer Squad and the Atchison High Cheer Squad. Seeing as how Overland Park still managed to defeat Atchison in the Cheer Nationals, episode 30 ends with Jenna's first appearance and foreshadowing of her continuing revenge. At the end of season 3, she was killed by Tanya Berkowitz. Background Jenna Darabond is a student at Overland Park High School and was in charge of the girls' bathroom door. She is also a former Cheerleader of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Her father is a Senator. Ashley Katchadourian and The Door Since Jenna had left, this leaves Ashley Katchadourian in charge of the girls' bathroom door. Since Ashley wasn't watching the door, it allowed the Van Buren sisters to gain control of the girl's bathroom, which led to Deandra's arms getting ripped off in Episode 11. Ashley fell to blame because she wasn't doing her job watching the door. While at prom in Episode 12, Trisha finds out that Jenna is in charge of the door, and Ashley is in charge of snacks. It was later revealed in episode 31 that Jenna Derabond lied about her identity to Deandra saying she herself was Ashley Katchadorian (who was away visiting Pearl Harbor at the time) ,in order to begin infiltrating the girl's room. This led to much of the confusion and drama through seasons 1 and 2. Mentions & Appearance in Episode 30 She was mentioned in Episode 1 when Trisha couldn't figure out why Ashley Katchadourian was letting people in the bathroom. In Episode 12, at Prom, Jenna was mentioned when Trisha yells at Ashley at prom and her date Justin Michaelson said that Ashley was in charge of snacks and Jenna was in charge of the door. During Episode 26, the Overland Park Cheer Squad holds cheer tryouts. Since Jenna hasn't been at school, they need to replace her because Cheer Nationals are less than a week away. Trisha said that she hasn't been tagged in any pictures since Winter Carnival and her last status said "I am the one who knocks." (This could be a reference that she is in charge of the door or more likely a reference to the show Breaking Bad, how hipster of her) Trisha says she has a team of freshman staking out Jenna's house in 24 hour rotations. By the end of Episode 26, Jenna is replaced with Saison Marguerite. After the long wait, Jenna finally makes an appearance in Episode 30. After Cheer Nationals are over, she is seen with binoculars, spying on Mackenzie Zales. Her dad calls her and she tells him that she is working on some revenge. Justin Michaelson (Ashley's Ex-Boyfriend) comes over to Jenna and asks where everyone is and she tells him that it's over, but winter is coming to Overland Park. This could mean that she is working on something in order to take down the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Jenna's Revenge By Season 3 Jenna Darabond introduced herself as the new nemesis of the Overland Park Cheer Squad . In order to overthrow their reign of the school Jenna proceeds to allow what she calls "hipsterism" to take over the school. She manipulates the outcast members of the student body into feeling accepted to dirsupt the cheerleader's social pyramid and grow herself an army of hipsters. She takes people such as Rachel Tice , Judith Dinsmore , Jonathan Getslinhaumer , and even Justin Michaelson under her wing. She becomes increasingly annoying to the cheer squad by pulling various stunts. For example, in episode 47 she and her underlings don the "old" cheer uniforms and sitting at the cheer squad lunch table. As the cheerleaders starts to offset Jenna's hipster movement, she sets Brittnay Matthews' car on fire. Brittnay punches her, which puts the squad in a dangerous situation. Later in episode 58 it was revealed that she didn't light it on fire Mackenzie Zales did and had her take the blame so Brittnay would punch her in the face as the only way to get them all together into a parents teacher conference. Appearance Jenna is strawberry blonde with a red streak in her hair. She's seen wearing a pink dress with writing on it. Doll Type: Barbie Fashionistas Summer Doll Trivia *Trisha believes that Jenna is sick with mono. *Her father was a senator. *Trisha gets her life confused with Jenna Dapananian's life. *Jenna tells her father over-the-phone in Episode 30 that she is "Working on some revenge" and that "Winter is coming to Overland Park", which foreshadows the events of Season 3. *She often throws TV show quotes into conversation. "I am the one who knocks" on her Facebook is from Breaking Bad. In the bloopers, the last Facebook status is also other popular TV show quotes. "Winter is coming" in Episode 30 is from Game of Thrones. * She identifies as bisexual. * She acts innocent around her parents, as seen in Episode 50. * She wanted Justin since the flashbacks of season 1, and eventually ends in Episode 57 when he breaks up with her after he sees her kiss Jonathan Getslinhaumer, thus Jenna says that she doesn't need Justin anyway. Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Main Characters Category:Hipsters